1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch key apparatus, and particularly to a keyswitch key apparatus having a compact size and heat sink capabilities.
2. The Prior Art
Keyswitch keys are basic elements of a keyboard which is the most common input device of a portable (notebook) computer. Most portable computers face two problems arising from compact-size requirements and proper heat dissipation. A conventional keyswitch key 99 as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a keycap 12, a scissors-like mechanism 14 operatively engaged between the keycap 12 and a plastic supporting frame 20, and an elastic element 16 linked to the keycap 12 and responding to a click therefrom to depress a pressure-sensitive switch 32 in a thin circuit film 30 which is positioned on a metal plate 40. A keyswitch key having the above conventional structure works well, however, the conventional structure does not address the problems arising from compact-size requirements or proper heat dissipation of portable computers. Specifically, the plastic supporting frame 20 of the conventional keyswitch key usually occupies a considerable amount of space. The above problems may be overcome if the metal plate 40 and the plastic supporting frame 20 can be combined into a single member which is conductive as well as capable of providing a supporting function similar to the scissiors-like mechanism 14. The combination of the supporting frame 20 and the metal plate 40 can also fully eliminate the need for screw bolts (not shown) which retain the supporting frame 20 on the metal plate 40. Further more, the elimination of the plastic supporting frame 20 will considerably reduce mold manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a combined structure of the supporting frame and the metal plate is required to replace the present plastic supporting frame and the metal plate.